The Only One
by idekineedalife
Summary: "Let's play the which one is Hikarou game." "No one's ever won before." Something was wrong. He lied. Someone had won the "Which One Is Hikarou Game." Someone long ago...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, all other rights to the makers of Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Let's play the which one is Hikarou game," said Hikarou slyly.

"No one's ever won before," Karou, finishing his brothers sentence as always. Only, something was wrong. He lied. Someone _had_ won the "Which One Is Hikarou Game." Someone long ago...

* * *

_(August, in the past)_

The wind whipped the rain around outside, making the outside world look chaotic and dark. Her favourite weather. She turned around and hopped off the window seat to look for her older brothers.

"Hikarou! Karou! Where are you?"

She cracked open the door to their room, peaking in. She spotted the familiar red flames of their hair standing out against the snow white bed sheets. Throwing the door open as far as she could, she dived on the bed yelling "Wake up! Wake up! Come on brothers wake up! _Please_!"

"Haha! We're up! We're up!"

"Come on! Get off us!"

She sat back at the foot of the bed crossing her legs as her brothers sat up, rubbing sleep out of their eyes. The one on the right looked at the clock.

"Sugar!" he groaned, "it's 9:00!"

"It's too late to be sleeping sillys." she giggled, "Come play with me!"

"OK." said the one on the left, "Let's play the 'Which Ones Hikarou Game'. If you win, we'll play with you. If you lose, we go back to sleep and play with you later."

Sugar giggled and pointed to the one on the left. "_You're_ Karou," she pointed to the one on the right, "and _you're_ Hikarou. Just like you guys always are."

The twins smiled at each other. Only their six year old sister knew which one was which, they didn't know how, but she did. She _always_ knew which was Hikarou and which was Karou, that's why they loved to play that game with her so much.

"OK." Karou said.

"What do you want to play" asked Hikarou.

Sugar pointed at the window and said the same as always: "I want to play outside."

They look at each other. Neither wanted to tell her, she looked so, so happy and healthy. Sugar waited patiently at the foot of the bed, watching them silently debate.

Hikarou sighed, looking utterly defeated. "Sugar, we've been over this before." he paused as she lowered her small face, and continued on softly, "You can't. You're sick."

Karou reached over and drew her tiny frame in between their bodies. They put their arms around her shoulders as Karou finished "Definitely not in this weather."

Sugar didn't raise her head, but looked up between her long black lashes at him. "But you guys used to all the time." she whispered.

They bowed their heads, eyes closed. They used to do a lot with Sugar. Pranks, jokes, playing outside (_always_ in weather like today's, just to annoy the maids). They were always with her when school was out. They barley saw her during school, rarely now that they'd started middle school. Then everything changed when she fell sick. To them she always looked like she was made of jewels, with her ruby lips, emerald eyes, diamond skin and golden hair. Always reminded them of sugar because she was so sweet, hence their name for her: Sugar. Now... now she wasn't a beautiful pale like she used to be, she was pasty. A sickly colour with a slightly grey hint to it. Her hair was dull, her lips lost their shine. Yet, her eyes kept their sparkle.

"Hikarou? Karou? Did you guys fall asleep?"

They put on a brave face, and raised their heads.

"Haha! Got you!"

"Why don't we go annoy the maids?"

"OK!" Sugar squeaked, having forgotten all about her illness.

Hikarou and Karou got up. Karou scooped up his sister, not wanting to her to wear herself out walking, as Hikarou opened the door completely.

The twins thought, having a conversation in their heads as they walked down the grand staircase.

"_I don't want her to wear herself out Hikarou."_

"_Neither do I. What if she laughs too hard and can't breathe?"_

"_I know but we promised her we'd play, so we have to do something."_

"_Yeah... You're right... I'm just worried about her that's all. What if she has to go to the hospital again?"_

"_I don't know Hikarou. I just don't know."_

Hikarou opened the doors to the library and they walked in.

"Master Hikarou. Master Karou. Miss Amaya." said a maid.

"_Hmmmm... she must be new. I don't recognize her,"_ thought Karou.

Sugar huffed in Karou's arms. She hated being called Amaya, she liked Sugar. It's what Hikarou and Karou called her.

"Hello there." Hikarou said casually,

"It seems there's been a bit of a spill in the music room," Karou continued,

"Can you clean it, _pleeease_?" finished Sugar.

"As you wish." she replied blankly.

She walked to a door on the other a wall, not giving the fact that it was slightly open a second thought. She pulled it open and... nothing. She walked inside and two steps in hit a trip wire. Ice cold water rained down upon her. She shrieked and looked the smirking twins and the sickly girl they held, who smiled sweetly.

"How could you do something like this?!"

"_Yep. She's new."_

"We told you there was a spill." Sugar replied giggling.

"I'll be glad when you die." she hissed.

Sugar's eyes filled with tears as Karou held her tighter, almost trying to keep her safe from whatever ailed her, as Hikarou took a step forward hissing between clenched teeth, "You're fired. Get out of here and don't ever let me see your face again."

She left. Never to be seen again.

That night, the twins went to tuck Sugar into bed.

"Am I dying?"

They hung their heads, defeated and sat on either side of her bed.

"_We can't lie to her, Karou. We can't keep pretending she just has a cold."_

"_I know, but how do we tell a six year old she'll never be seven?"_

"_I don't know. I just don't know."_

* * *

Hikarou and Karou sat at the back of class waiting impatiently for the bell to ring so they could eat lunch. The teacher went on and on about triangles or something, they didn't know.

"So, let's say it again: a squared, plus b squared, equals c squared."

"Let's not." muttered Hikarou.

The door opened and a short lady with long black hair walked in wearing a maids uniform.

"Master Hikarou. Master Karou. Your parents sent me to get you, grab your stuff. It's time to go."

Hikarou and Karou blinked at each other.

"_What's going on, Hikarou?"_

"_I don't know, Karou."_

They packed up their school work and followed the maid out of the room, feeling the gazes of the class watching them the whole time.

"What's going on?" Karou asked the maid.

"Why did we have to leave?" said Hikarou, dreading the answer he already knew.

"Miss Amaya is in the hospital." she said expressionless.

The twins stopped. Their little Sugar? Hospital? No. She... she can't be. Not again.

"How- how bad is she?" they said in union.

They walked out the door and saw a black limo with a chauffeur holding open the back door.

"I'm not sure." Again, no expression.

The twins sat in silence.

"She can't be worse than she was last time."

"Ya... I guess your right, Hikarou..."

"She'll be fine."

"Ya. She's tough, she'll make it."

After two hours of sitting in silence, the limo pulled up to the hospital. The chauffeur opened the door and the twins got out. A tall, serious looking man in a suit walked over to them.

"Follow me, please Masters Hikarou and Karou," he said blankly.

The twins followed him through winding corridors and empty hallways. He lead them to a door that looked no different than the others. He opened it and motioned for them to enter. They walked in and stopped dead in their tracks. Sugar lied in the bed, she looked so small and weak. Her big green eyes closed and her skin held a deathly colour.

"Sugar?" they murmured in union.

"Hikarou? Karou?" she said, her voice barley a whisper. She half-opened her eyes and looked at them, "Where a-" she broke of as her tiny body became racked by a coughing fit.

Hikarou and Karou rushed to each side of her bed, grasping her hands.

"Sugar?!" they cried.

"I'm OK. Where am I?" she manged to whisper out when she calmed down.

"You're in the hospital." Karou said softly.

"Are Mommy and Daddy here?"

The twins frowned at each other.

"No, sorry Sugar. They couldn't make it." Hikarou answered.

Sugar pouted, "When can I see them again?"

"I don't know."

Sugar began to cough again. The twins sat on the bed, looks of distress on their faces, though they knew nothing could help her now.

"Hikarou? Karou?" her voice barely there.

"Yes? What is it?"

She looked at the one to her right, "_You're_ Karou," she turned to her left, "and _you're_ Hikarou. Just like you two always are. Love you."

The twins bent down and each kissed a cheek as she struggled to draw her last breath.

"We love you too, Sugar."

* * *

_(A couple days later)_

"We know that your upset because of Amaya, we miss her too, but you must go to school."

Hikarou and Karou glared at their parents. "You _miss_ her?! You expect us to believe you _miss_ her?! You never knew her! You were never there for her! Even when she was sick!"

"Hikarou! Karou! Don't yell at your mother like that!"

"Our mother?! Did you just say our _mother_?!" Hikarou yelled.

"You guys were _never_ here for us! Never here for Sugar! You had maids and nannies raise us! _We_ raised Sugar!" Karou shouted.

"Screw genetics! You're. Not. Our. Parents!" they finished together.

Their parents gasped and stepped back in shock. The twins have never done anything like that before... well nothing they'd ever seen. Then again they were never there.

* * *

Hikarou and Karou have never really been social at school, but ever since Sugar's death they'd become even more antisocial than before. They but barriers up around their hearts and didn't let anyone in. They were afraid if they did they'd lose them, just like they lost their little sister. They didn't bother anyways. No one knew who was who. No one ever knew. No one cared enough to figure it out. No one until high school that is...

* * *

The twins back flash was interrupted by laughter. They looked over to a tea table by the window where Tamaki laughed along with two girls, obliviously to the world around them.

Kyoya walked over, his black book forever in hand.

"My apologies, ladies , but it's time to switch."

The two girls they were talking to said bye and walked away.

"Bye ladies."

"Hope to see you soon."

Four more girls walked up, taking the others' places.

"So princesses, why don't we start off with a little game?" Karou started.

"How about the _Which One is Hikarou Game_?" Hikarou finished.

"Well…" one said uncertainly, "I think that _you're_ Hikarou," she said, pointing to the one on the left as her friends nodded in agreement.

"Sorry ladies," a voice said, "but that one's Karou, Hikarou's the one on the right."

The twins looked up to see Haruhi walking away, holding a tea set.

They smiled softly, _Maybe it's okay to let people in._

* * *

**So this was my first ever fanfic actually. I wrote it about a year or so ago, I just tweeked the ending a bit because it was kinda for my friends (who got me in to fanfics, forever thankful for that!). ****I really hoped you enjoyed it, again it was my first, so not exactly my best work. Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors, I tried to correct them but I might have missed a few ( or a lot...).**

**Thank you for reading! Have a good day/night!**


End file.
